Entre parejas
by Heero Himura
Summary: Y comenzo la segunda ronda. Sanosuke ahora se le enfrentara a Kenshin ¿quien ganara?
1. Mejor pareja del año

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
"ENTRE PAREJAS"  
  
CAP 1: =La mejor pareja del año=  
  
  
  
Aoshi estaba sentado en el pasto contemplando el cielo tranquilamente hasta que de repentinamente siente que alguien viene corriendo y cae toscamente a su lado. Voltea rapidamente y vio a Misao muy feliz sentada a su costado.  
  
Aoshi: ¡Hola Misao! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué viniste asi repentinamente?  
  
Misao: [Muy emocinada] ¡Hay señor Aoshi, esque he venido a pedirle un favor!  
  
Aoshi: Si, seguro que acepto. ¿Cuál es dilo ya?  
  
Misao: ¡Vea este cartel! [Le muestra el papel que tenia en manos]  
  
Aoshi: ¡Gran competencia anual de la mejor pareja del año![Dijo muy sorprendido]  
  
Misao: ¡¡Sii!!!  
  
Aoshi: ¿Y que es lo que quieres que haga por ti?  
  
Misao: [Se sonroja] Hay, bueno yo pense que ya lo sabria en cuanto leyera el cartel.  
  
Aoshi: [Pensativo] A ya entiendo, usted lo que quiere es .... ¿Qué yo valla como su pareja?  
  
Misao: Si [Afirmo con la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba cada ves mas]  
  
Aoshi: Ajajaja , de acuerdo pero solo por este año ¿esta bien?  
  
Misao: ¡Hay señor Aoshi es usted tan tolerable!  
  
  
  
Kaoru: [Observando el papel] Kenshin tu crees que podriamos .........  
  
Kenshin: Si, que cosa?  
  
Kaoru: Que si podríamos participar en esto [le entrega de un golpe el papel]  
  
Kenshin: Competencia anual de mejor pareja del año [siguió leyendo] los ganadores de esta competencia recibiran como recompensa provisiones para todo un año y el segundo lugar Tendra opcion a elegir a un hospedaje de dos noches consecutivas en uno de los mejores hoteles y mas lujosos de todo el Japón.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Entendiste a lo que me refiero no?  
  
Kenshin: Si, estoy segura de que quieres participar en esa competencia ; pero una preguta.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Si que duda tienes?  
  
Kenshin: ¿Con quien iras a esa competenci? [Pregunto con tono vacilante]  
  
Kaoru: Arrgg [Se molesto] ES OBIO QUE DEBO DE IR CONTIGO ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Kenshin: ¡O .. oye tranquila esta bien, esta bien , pero no me pegues ¿si?!  
  
Yahiko: Jajajaja,[ dijo con tono burlon] Si ustedes piensan ser marido y mujer como piensan ganar esa competencia si van a seguir peleándose asi. Jajajajaajaja.  
  
Kenshin: Ya callate enanito [Mostrándole su puño en frente]  
  
Yahiko: ¡Que no me llames enano ya estoy arto de eso¡  
  
Kaoru: Mas vale irse preparando, pues la competencia se inicia pasado mañana. Me voy solo un rato para ir a inscribirnos. Vuelvo pronto.  
  
Susuku ---- ---  
  
  
  
¡Como estan! ¿Qué tal eh? Les agrado mi fic. No sean duros conmigo pues este es mi primer fic y recien estoy aprendiendo. JAJAJA. Como esta serie no es mia, pues es mi historia y no hay ningun problema de que el carácter de los personajes esten fuera de foco. Hasta entonces ya nos vemos.  
  
Agradecimientos a mis buenos amigos del chat : Shishio Higurashi , Kaori Kamiya y Lime Asagiri. 


	2. El registro

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
"ENTRE PAREJAS"  
  
CAP 2: =El registro=  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Kaoru estaba ya formando en la fila para las inscripciones de la competencia cuando de repente vio a Megumi.  
  
Kaoru: ¡Hola Megumi por aquí! [Le gritaba levantando un brazo]  
  
Megumi: [Voltea] ¡Hola Kaoru! ¿Tu tambien vas a participar en esta competencia con Kenshin?  
  
Kaoru: ¡Si! Pero por el momento antes quisiera saber quienes son las demas personas que se van ha participar.  
  
Megumi: Al perecer muchas personas estan entusiastas por participar, me pregunto ¿de que se tratara esta competencia?  
  
Kaoru: En verdad no lo habia pensado, pero me supongo que sera cosa facil , de seguro que el premio dependera de la opinión del publico ¿no lo crees asi?  
  
Megumi: De seguro debe ser.  
  
Justo por el atardecer, lograron acceder a la mesa del registro en donde al fin pudieron registrarse y enterarse de las personas que iban a participar contra ellas.  
  
Kaoru: !!!!Misao y Aoshi¡¡¡¡ [Dijo sorprendida]  
  
Megumi: Parece que ya nos lleva ventaja. [sonrio como que si no le importace]  
  
Kaoru: ¡QUE! Que estas insinuando??  
  
Megumi: Jajajajaja, no retiro lo dicho, mas bien me pregunto Sanosuke no estara hambriento.  
  
Kaoru: !!!Es verdad Kenshin y Yahiko ¡¡¡ [Grito asustada y salio corriendo] Adios te vere mañana tal vez o en la competencia¡¡  
  
Megumi: ¡Si adios! [La despidio moviendo el brazo bien en alto]  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Yahiko: Hay, ¿a que hora volvera Kaoru? [Dijo frotándose el estomago] ya estoy muriendo de hambre. [Volteo a mirarlo a Kenshin] ¿Me estas escuchando Kenshin? ..... [Seguia viendo como Kenshin estaba voltado de espaldas sin hablarle] ¡¡KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kenshin: Si te estoy escuchando Yahiko, ya deja de hacer tanta bulla por favor, ahora mas bien, estoy preocupado por Kaoru, me pregunto porque tardara tanto.  
  
Yahiko: ¡Va , ya dejate de preocupaciones, es mas, de seguro esta del todo bien y tu estas aquí preocupandote de la nada!  
  
Kenshin: ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar como sera esa competencia extraña a la que me ha metido Kaoru?  
  
Yahiko: ¡Muy facil! Estoy seguro de que lo unico que tienen que hacer es presentarse y pararse al lado de otras parejas mientras que el publico decide quien es la que se ve mejor, sin embargo, los mas viejos y descoordinados se ven obligados a retirarse y asi que por lo general dudo mucho que ustedes ganen JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ...... OUCHS ¡Porque me golpeas Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ya sera mejor que te calles o te doy otro golpe mas.  
  
Susuku --------------- ____________________________________________________________________________ _ ¿Qué tal eh? Apartir de aquí comienza lo divertido. Pues tendran que efrentarse al desafío de participar en la competencia y pasar mucha vergüenza. De nuevo les agradezco a mis tres queridos amigos del chat. Ya nos vemos. 


	3. La competencia

RUROUNI KENSHIN

"ENTRE PAREJAS"

CAP 3-. = La competencia=

Las parejas se preparaban para la gran competencia, mientras tanto en el dojo Kamiya...

Kaoru:¡Kenshin! ¿¡Qué estás esperando?! ¡Apúrate, o vamos a llegar tarde! 

Kenshin: ¡Ya voy Kaoru-dono! 

Yahiko: Yo no sé para que van si van a perder. Siempre ganan las parejas con chicas atractivas, así que ustedes ya perdieron. 

Kaoru: ¡Yahiko! ¡Kenshin, haz algo, defiéndeme! 

Kenshin: Si. Yahiko, si no te  callas te voy a golpear. 

Kaoru mira el reloj. 

Kaoru: ¡Ya es tarde!¡Vámonos!  

Kaoru sostiene la mano de Kenshin y se apresuran en acudir a la competencia, Yahiko les sigue. 

Comentarista: ¡Bienvenidos todos a la competencia anual de  "la mejor pareja"! ¡Aquí las parejas participantes  pasarán por varias pruebas  para obtener el título! 

Aoshi: Bueno, no es la primera vez que hago algo para obtener un  título.

Misao:¿Qué cosa? 

Aoshi: No, nada. 

Sanosuke: Oye Kitsune, el premio es comida ¿no?

Megumi: ...

Sanosuke: ¡ Tú me dijiste que el premio era comida! ¡Entonces para qué entré a este concurso!

Megumi: Si ganamos te invito a cenar. 

Sanosuke: Esta bien

Comentarista: Bueno, la primera prueba consiste en que yo voy a formular preguntas, la mujer debe decirme la respuesta al oído , y luego el hombre dice la respuesta en alto y yo les diré si concuerda. La  primera pregunta es para nuestra pareja n°1: Kaoru Kamiya y Kenshin Himura. ¿Qué día se conocieron? 

Kaoru: Está fácil, Kenshin. [Kaoru se acercó al comentarista y le dijo su respuesta al oído.] 

Comentarista: Tu turno Kenshin.

Kenshin: ¬_¬ ... mmm.... este... [La gente los miraba callada y atentamente mientras esperaban la respuesta de Kenshin]

Kaoru: [Susurrándole e voz baja] Kenshi recuerdalo bien, es una pregunta muy facil.

Kenshin: [Frotándose la cabeza] La verdad me vas a disculpar Kaoru pero no me acuerdo.

FLOGN [Suena la campana de fin de tiempo]

Comentarista: ¡¡¡¡Oh parece que lamentablemente nuestra pareja numero uno no tienen una vida muy concordada y se rehúsan a contárnosla al publico!!!!!!!!!!!!! La pareja numero uno pierde una oportunidad, y queda con dos comodines paras las proximas pruebas que fallen, mientras ahora vamos con la pareja numero dos. Megumi y Sanosuke¡¡¡ 

[La gente aplaude]

¿Cuál es el plato favorito de su pareja?

Megumi: Recuerda que te invitare a comer Sanosuke, si no no hay nada de eso. [Se levanta y camina relajadamente hacia el comentarista para decirle su respuesta]

Sanosuke: ¿Qué? ¿tiene un plato favorito? ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! ¡Rayos ahora tendre que adivinar! ¡bueno [pega un puño a la mesa] si esto es por la comida lo tendre que pensar [dijo orgullosamente] veamos ahora .. este .. ¿cuál sera su plato favorito? [se pone una mano en la barbilla] debe de ser ..... ¡Ya se! Ya casi lo tengo.

Comentarista: quedan 30 segundos.

Sanosuke: Ya lo se , esperen ya lo tengo , se que lo se , puedo adivinar¡

Megumi: Por favor Sanosuke, deja de decir cualquier cosa y dedicate a la respuesta.

Sanosuke: Si, claro, espera , espera........ ¡Yase!. ¡La sopa con ken ken!

FLOGN [Suena la campana nuevamente]

Comentarista: La respuesta es correcta por lo cual, nuestra pareja numero dos pasa a la siguiente prueba¡¡ [La gente se para y les aplaude]

Sanosuke:[entre todo el barullo de la gente] ¿En verdad ese es tu plato favorito?

Megumi: [Entre risitas] Tienes que saber, que la verdad no lo es, pero quise ponerte un plato facil ya que sabia que no ibas a pensar en los gustos femeninos.

Sanosuke: ¬_¬

Comentarista: La siguiente pareja es la pareja numero tres, con Misao y Aoshi¡¡¡¡ [las chicas aplauden y gritan]

Susuku -----------

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Que tal eh? ¿qué les parecio?

¿Los decepcione un poquito?

Bueno, a partir de aquí ellos se enfretan a muchas otras parejas desconocidas. Y se revelaran muchas otras cosas por alli.

Disculpen si los decepcione un poquito por no ser tan largo el capitulo y por demorar, tenia mucho que hacer.

Agradezco a Mi gran amigo Shishio que me ayudo en casi la ultima parte de esto, y a Lime Asagiri y su amiga Maki-dono, por ayudarme con las primeras partes de este capitulo. (creo que la serie ya deberia de ser de ellos ¬_¬)

Gracias por los review y adios.


	4. ¡Pero que pregunta!

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
  
  
"ENTRE PAREJAS"  
  
  
  
CAP 4: = ¡Pero que pregunta! =  
  
  
  
OIGAN : Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, el autor de este fic no se responsabiliza por el lenguaje corrupto de los personajes en el siguiente episodio ni tampoco por su personalidad alterada.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Los jueces y el comentarista tardaron demasiado en formular una pregunta, al parecer, ninguno tenia ya ideas ...  
  
  
  
Aoshi: ¿con que demorándose eh? Solo los cabezas huecas demoran tanto en formular una pregunta habiendo pasado solo dos parejas.  
  
  
  
Misao: ¿eh? Señor Aoshi usted no es asi ¿qué le sucede?  
  
  
  
Aoshi: [la mira de reojo] ¿cómo que no soy asi? Yo siempre eh sido asi.  
  
  
  
Misao: bueno ... [hablo con tono triste]  
  
  
  
Comentarista: [se levanta de la mesa] Muy bien, ya hemos formulado una pregunta para ustedes .  
  
Publico: .........  
  
  
  
Comentarista: Y la pregunta para ustedes es : ¿cuántas relaciones han tenido ustedes?  
  
  
  
Aoshi: ¿¡¡QUE PREGUNTA MAS #?/¡&%! ES ESA!!!??? ¡¡¡SOLO LOS HIJOS DE %$¡& COMO USTEDES QUE NO SABEN HACER LAS PREGUNTAS BIEN SE MERECEN SER %$#¡?/!& Y ¡%#&?$ Y DEBERÍAN DE CORTALES EL #%&$?¡¡  
  
Misao: E.. e....es verdad como se atreven¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
Kenshin: realmente no se que opinar al respecto pero me parece que al menos no quedare ridiculizado yo solo.  
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¿Y a ti que cosa te pasa? [le pega]  
  
  
  
Yahiko: Nunca había visto a Aoshi estar tan molesto, ¡pero que insultos, debería de memorizarme algunos! [Saca un papel y se pona a escribir todos los insultos de Aoshi hacia el juez]  
  
  
  
Sanosuke: [agarrandolo por detrás a Aoshi para que no valla a sacarle el ancho al juez y al comentarista] Oye Aoshi ¿no has estado muy agresivo últimamente? Calmate ¿por qué trajiste tus espadas? ... [seguia reteniéndolo] ¡Que te calmes ya!! [le pega un puñetazo y Aoshi cae al suelo de golpe]  
  
  
  
Misao: [ va corriendo] ¡Hay señor Aoshi esta usted bien!  
  
  
  
Sanosuke: ¡Hay pero que terco!  
  
  
  
Megumi: No se si me parece bien que hayas hecho eso.  
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¡Pero que dices si esta sumamente mal!  
  
  
  
Aoshi: [Levantándose medio atareado] ¿qué paso?  
  
  
  
Sanosuke: Huy nunca pense que se levantaria tan rapido.  
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¡Señor Aoshi se encuentra bien! [se tira encima de el y lo abraza]  
  
  
  
Aoshi: O .. oye si estoy bien , ahora dejame terminar con eso bastardos¡¡  
  
  
  
Kenshin: ¡Pero que extraño! ¿has estado tomando últimamente Aoshi?  
  
  
  
Aoshi:¡Que! ¡Y tu que tienes!  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Te soy franco, estas muy agresivo.  
  
  
  
Aoshi: ....... [manteniendo su rabia]  
  
Comentarista: [por fin habla] ¿pero que es lo que ha sucedido? ¡¡Nuestra pareja se niega a responder las preguntas y perder una oportunidad!!  
  
  
  
Aoshi: ¡¡¡PERO COMO QUIERENNQUE RESPONDAMOS ESA PREGUNTA, USTEDES NO SON QUIENES PARA METERSE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!!!!  
  
FLONG [La campana de fin de tiempo]  
  
Aoshi: Rrrggg.... ¡QUIEN ES EL #$%/¡&? QUE SE ENCARGA DE ESA MALDITA CAMPANA!!!!!  
  
  
  
Comentarista: Nuestra pareja pierde una de sus tres oportunidades y pasamos a la si ... ¡señor que le sucede!  
  
Aoshi: [agarrando el micrófono del comentarista] ¡ESCUCHENME PUBLICO MISERABLE ! ¡COMO VAN A PERMITIR ESTO ! ¡PRIMERAMENTE YO QUISIERA SABER QUE CLASE DE COMPETENCIA ES ESTA, CON UNAS PREGUNTAS MAS HIPÓCRITAS Y .... ¡QUIENES SON USTEDES NO ME TOQUEN QUE LES PASA SON HOMOSEXUALES O QUE! [La seguridad se lo lleva]  
  
  
  
Misao: me pregunto porque se abra alterado tanto el señor Aoshi [con tono de tristeza]  
  
  
  
Kaoru: Eso es obvio mi querida amiga, no vas a permitir que el publico sepa tus intimidades ¿o si?  
  
Misao: ......  
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¡Ah no me digas que si!!  
  
  
  
Misao: .....  
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¡Que tu estas loca o que!  
  
  
  
Susuku ----------------------------  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Agradecimientoa especialmente a Lime Asagiri y Kaori Namiyama , por la ayuda en los avances de esta fic. 


	5. ¡Que suerte!

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
"ENTRE PAREJAS"  
  
CAP 5: = ¡Que suerte!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Al parecer ya todo parecía perdido para Misao, pues había puesto todas sus esperanzas en su falsa pareja, _ ¿pero en que estaba pensando? _ se pregunto _ ¿cómo me he podido quedar callada cuando Kaoru me pregunto sobre la pregunta?_ sintio vergüenza de si misma. Justo entonces Aoshi sale del cuarto en donde lo habian encerrado hasta que se calmara y Misao la miro desesperanzada , sabía que los jueces los habian anulado de la competencia, ella ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
  
  
  
Misao: Y bien, que fue lo que le informaron alli a dentro sobre nosotros. [dijo mirando tristemente al suelo]  
  
  
  
Aoshi: Ese juez esta realmente fuera de foco ........... esta bien te lo dire [hablando con un tono vacilante] dijo que realmente se habían equivocado en la pregunta y bueno, que nos iban a perdonar por esta vez, ja los muy cretinos, al fin admitieron su estupidez ...  
  
  
  
Misao: ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Hay pero que felicidad! [Lo abraza]  
  
  
  
Aoshi: ¡Espera! ¡Oye no te me lances me caere!  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
  
  
[En el dojo]  
  
  
  
Kaoru: ¡Que no fueron descalificados después de lo que Aoshi hizo!  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Eso si que es increíble.  
  
  
  
Yahiko: Realmente me impresiona la suerte que han tenido ustedes, pues a muy pocos les toca un juez muy tonto como para dejarlos ir a la segunda ronda.  
  
  
  
Misao: Es tal y como ustedes lo oyen.  
  
  
  
Megumi: Me alegra la suerte que hayan tenido ustedes.  
  
  
  
Kaoru: Ojala hubiese sido yo la que hubiese obtenido toda esa suerte.  
  
  
  
Kenshin: ¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres con eso Kaoru?  
  
  
  
Kaoru: Y por casualidad ¿no les han dicho si han perdido una oportunidad en el juego?  
  
  
  
  
  
Misao: Si, solo hemos perdido una.  
  
  
  
Sanosuke: Yo digo que la suerte la hemos tenido Megumi y yo.  
  
  
  
Yahiko: Si, ¿ya vieron a lo que me referia? En esa competencia solo ganan las parejas con chicas atractivas Kenshin; y yo no se para que han ido a participar si ya se sabe que ustedes van a perder.  
  
  
  
Aoshi: Oye un momento enanito ¿nos estas incluyendo a mi y a Misao?  
  
  
  
Yahiko: ¡No me llames enanito! Y por supuesto que no, eso solo va para Kaoru y Ken.. ¡OUCH! ¡No me golpeen!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kaoru: Tu te estas ganando esos golpes porque tu quieres!!  
  
  
  
Misao: Bueno al menos me alegra de que todos podamos pasar a la segunda ronda y no hay que olvidar que debemos de presentarnos nuevamente a la competencia dentro de dos horas.  
  
  
  
Megumi: Si, iremos todos.  
  
  
  
Sanosuke: Yo solo espero que ahora el concurso sea algo mas razonable. Algo mejor como peleas en el agua o cosas asi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Aoshi: Yo solo estaré satisfecho con que no nos vuelvan ha hacer esa clase de preguntas a nosotros.  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Si, estuviste muy alterado anteriormente ¿qué te había sucedido?  
  
  
  
Aoshi: Olvidalo si.  
  
  
  
Yahiko: Hay yo creo que la proxima ves que el señor Aoshi participe abría que ponerle un calmante ¿no lo creen? Jajajajajajajajaja  
  
  
  
Aoshi: ¡ME ESTOY EMPESANDO A MOLESTAR DE NUEVO!  
  
  
  
Misao: Ya calmese señor Aoshi, el es solo un enano ¡hay perdon no quise decir un mocoso! ¡Que mocoso no , no quise decir eso sino un niñito!  
  
  
  
Susuku--------------------------  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias a mis buenos amigos que conoci en el chat y estan en constante apoyo. 


	6. La segunda Ronda

RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
"ENTRE PAREJAS"  
  
CAP 6: = La segunda ronda =  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________  
  
Comentarista: Muy bien competidores, ya ha llegado la hora de pasar a la segunda ronda de esta competencia . La prueba para pasar a la tercera ronda sera: Cada hombre de cada pareja, debera de colocarse el siguiente casco y el par de gafas y luego competira contra la otra pareja, primero deberan de pasar el camino lodoso a traves de las llantas flotantes, al llegar al otro lado, deberan de trepar por las enredaderas y deslizarse por la soga, recuerden que el que cae se vera envuelto entre el barro y los gusanos. Luego de pasar por aquello, seguiran el camino pasando por una tabla, evadiendo las bolas que se balancean para evitar caer el charco de lodo, mas adelante deberan de saltar lo mas alto posible con la saltarina para poder llegar a lo alto del muro, donde se encontrara un boton (hay un boton para cada uno) al presionar el boton, se levantara la puerta donde su pareja los estara esperando, mientras tanto, para el hombre que permita que su rival se le adelante, al presionar el boton, una sorpresa caera encima de su pareja. ¿me deje entender?  
Yahiko: Eso significa que si Kenshin se demora y deja que Sanosuke se le adelante, al presionar el boton ¿algo horrible le pasara a Kaoru?  
Kaoru: ¿Qué? ¡Kenshin si pierdes esta yo no te lo perdonare! [Le grito desde lejos]  
Kenshin: No te preocupes Kaoru-dono, yo me encargare de que nada te pase.  
Sanosuke: MMm, habla por ti, porque seras mi rival y no te dejare ganar aunque seamos amiguitos de la vida. Ajajajajajaja.  
Kenshin: ¿Eh? ¿qué te sucede ahora Sanosuke?  
Sanosuke: ¿Aun no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué crees que hay una caja arriba de donde estan paradas Megumi y Kaoru?  
Kenshin: ¿Una caja? Mmmmmm ¡Hay seguro que le caeran papelitos picados de multicolor cuando uno de los dos gane!  
Sanosuke: ¡QUE! Nunca imagine que fueses tan descerebrado Kenshin, pero en fin, lo entenderas cuando esa caja se abra y le caiga toda esa sorpresa a Kaoru. Ajajajajaja [risa maligna]  
Juez de Linea: ¡PREPARADOS! [Sanosuke sin camisa y Kenshin sin su espada se ponen en la linea] ¡LISTOS! [Se preparan para correr] ¡FUERA!  
Sanosuke salta ágilmente de llanta en llanta atravesando con facilidad el lago de lodo, mientras que Kenshin salta en una y se pone a pensar en cual sera la proxima a la que tenga que saltar.  
Comentarista: Huy parese que el participante de la segunda pareja lleva la delantera, ya ha pasado a la segunda parte del recorrido, mientras tanto Kenshin, el participante de la pareja numero uno sigue en la mitad del lago de lodo.  
Kenshin: Rayos ¿ahora que llanta tomo? Ya se sera esta [salta] Wuay aaaay!!! (splash) [Se cae]  
Sanosuke: [trepando] Ajajaja, Kenshin, mi amigo, te has vuelto muy lento.  
Kenshin: [embarrado de lodo] A no lo creo amigote mío, ya estoy aquí.  
Yahiko: [viéndolos desde lejos con Aoshi y Misao] valla creo que me divertire mucho si Kenshin pierde, quisiera saber que la sucedera a Kaoru.  
Comentarista: Al parecer el participante de la pareja numero dos aun le esta llevando ventaja.  
Sanosuke: Alli nos vemos amigo [se deslisa mirándolo y llega al otro extremo de la soga.  
Kenshin: Rayos me lleva demasiada ventaja [se desliza en cuanto puede]  
Sanosuke: [evadiendo las bolas con facilidad] Hay este camino si que esta demasiado Bueno.  
Kenshin: ¿Qué rayos es esto ahora? [se queda mirando a Sanosuke como atraviesa la tabla sin ser golpeado por ninguna de los obstáculos que se balancean] Veamos, comienzo por aquí.. ¡HAAAAY! [Se le vino una bola encima]  
Kaoru: ¡OH RAYOS KENSHIN TEN CUIDADO AQUÍ! ¡CUIDADO CON LA BOLA QUE SE TE VIENE ENCIMA A TU IZQUIERDA! ¡EVADE LA DE LA DERECHA! ¡SIGUE AVANZANDO TONTO NO RETROCEDAS! ¡ESPERA QUE OTRA BOLA SE .....  
  
Kenshin: OUCH [Es golpeado por una bola gigante y cae al charco de lodo] (Se levanta medio aturdido) Ayayayayay ¿qué paso?  
Kaoru: Maldita sea! ¡Kenshin parate pronto y sube, que Sanosuke ya esta por terminar el camino!  
Comentarista: Bien al parecer Sanosuke de la pareja numero dos lo esta haciendo con facilidad y ya esta a punto de llegar al final de curso, pero ¿qué sucede con Kenshin? Aun esta por la mitad del camino.  
Sanosuke: ¿eh que debo hacer ahora?  
Megumi: [Desde arriba] Tienes que impulsarte con esa saltarina para poder llegar hasta aquí arriba y poder abrir esta puerta de madera para poder salir, aunque esta puerta no me encierra, es un obstáculo entre tu y yo.  
Sanosuke: Si ya veo Megumi, espera, aya voy.  
Comentarista: ¡Pero que esta haciendo el participante de la pareja numero dos!  
Sanosuke: [Saltando] ¿qué no lo ven? Me dijeron que tenia que saltar en esta cosa para llegar arriba pero [sigue saltando vanamente] parece que es muy pequeña esta saltarina ¿no lo creen?  
Megumi: No sea tonto Sanosuke, no salte de esa manera, ¡SALTE CON FUERZA!  
Sanosuke: A ya lo veo. Entonces ¡AYA VOY!  
Sanosuke salta pero, habia perdido mucho tiempo entonces, y justo en eso, ve que salta al lado de Kenshin, ambos se impulsan lo mas que pueden, tratan de llegar primero.  
Sanosuke: ¡Yo ganaré Kenshin!  
Kenshin: [impulsándose mas] ¡No voy a permitir que le pase algo a Kaoru!  
[Los dos presionan el boton, y al parecer al mismo tiempo y al deslizarse la puerta de madera]  
Megumi: [Empapada de agua] TE VOY A ODIAR POR ESTO SANOSUKE .... ¬_¬  
Sanosuke: Huy, parece que llegue con tardanza. ¡Hay pero es solo agua Megumi que mas puede ser!  
Megumi: [alejándose del lugar] ¡ME DARAS TU CAMISA SANOSUKE, NO TENGO CON QUE SECARME AHORA!  
Sanosuke: [siguiéndola] Hay ya Megumi pero no te moleste conmigo por favor, ademas, yo no quise entrar en esta competencia , y si pues .....  
Yahiko: Rayos, Sanosuke tuvo que perder, es un desgraciado.  
Kaoru: Aun no puedo creer que lo hayas logrado Kenshin.  
Kenshin: ¡Ya te dije yo que no iba permitir que te pase algo Kaoru.!  
Misao: Bueno ha terminado su turno, le deseo mucha suerte señor Aoshi.  
Aoshi: .... [Se aleja hacia el punto de partida.]  
Susuku ------------ 


End file.
